


What Makes Louis Jealous

by FangirlinglyYours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlinglyYours/pseuds/FangirlinglyYours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis is jealous of Madison from the "What Makes You Beautiful" video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes Louis Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote at 1am because Casey insisted. :) What are best friends for?

“Alright boys, I think we’re good for the day,” John yelled across the beach where they were filming the music video for “What Makes You Beautiful.”  


“Great,” Louis yelled back. “See you tomorrow then.”  


The crew started packing up and leaving. The girls had long since disappeared, having shot their stuff with the boys a little over an hour ago. Zayn, Niall, and Liam had tramped down to the ocean at John’s announcement and were busying themselves with getting each other as soaked with freezing cold water as possible.  


Louis sat in the sand and looked on. He would have joined them, but he just didn’t feel like it.  


“Be a little more obvious then, mate,” Harry’s tone was more amused than accusatory as he sat down beside Louis.  


“What do you mean?” Louis asked, feigning ignorance.  


Harry smiled knowingly, looking out at Zayn, Liam, and Niall when he answered, “The video. I don’t think we’re in a single shot together that you’re not touching me.”  


Louis shrugged, not meeting Harry’s gaze. “You’re one to talk.”  


Harry turned to Louis and flashed him a grin. “Yeah, I guess I am.”  


“Besides,” Louis huffed, hating the jealousy that slipped into his tone. “There are plenty of shots of you touching Madison.”  


Harry laughed. “Is that what this is about?”  


Louis didn’t answer. He pulled his knees into his chest, rested his chin on them, and kept his mouth firmly shut.  


“Come on, Lou,” Harry scooted closer to Louis on the sand. He nudged him gently with his elbow. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous?”  


“No,” Louis rolled his eyes, sarcasm covering his hurt. “Of course not. Of course I’m not jealous that you have a beautiful girl all over you, who messages you on you mobile every two minutes, and who wants to hang out with you constantly? Why would I be jealous?”  


“That’s not fair,” Harry tells him.  


“How so?”  


“What about Eleanor?” Harry asks, voice gentle.  


Louis turns to look at him. “That’s different and you know it.”  


Harry sighs. Louis sighs. They sit there silently for a moment.  


“I just…” Louis starts. He takes a deep breath. “Everyone wants a bit of Harry. I just don’t want to lose the bit that belongs to me.”  


Harry reaches over after Louis’s admission, and places a hand against Louis’s cheek. He strokes his cheek softly, smiling as reassuringly as he knows how.  


“Never,” Harry whispers.  


“And Madison?”  


Harry shrugs, still smiling and stroking Louis’s cheek. “Publicity, cover... whatever you want her to be.”  


“I want her to be nothing,” Louis grumbles.  


“Then she’s nothing.”  


Louis sits up, unfolding his legs. Harry’s hand falls from his cheek and he catches it in both of his hands. “I’m acting like a spoilt child.”  


“Maybe I like spoilt children,” Harry answers.  


“That’s a bit weird, mate,” Louis informs him, smiling nonetheless.  


Harry nods his head toward the water, where Liam, Zayn, and Niall are emerging. “We’re all a bit weird.”  


Louis laughs at that, because it’s so very very true.  


Harry brushes a quick, chaste kiss across Louis’s lips and whispers, “I’ll make it up to you later, yeah?”  


“Yeah, okay,” Louis answers, heart racing from just that brush of their lips.  


Niall flops down in between them, causing them to jump apart or end up with a lap full of Niall.  


“The water is freezing,” Niall tells them. His lips are a bit blue and he’s shivering, but he’s smiling.  


“I’ll grab us some towels,” Zayn volunteers. He races down the beach to where the towels they’d used after filming today were still lying on the sand. He came back and threw one at Niall, one at Liam, and kept one for himself.  


“You guys okay?” Liam asked, always the most perceptive.  


“We’re fine,” Harry told him, looking at Louis for confirmation.  


Louis smiles at him, and then at Liam. “We’re great.”

 

************************************************************************************************

 

Harry kept his promise to Louis of making it up to him later.  


“Say it,” Louis’s voice was low, husky, as he paused above Harry.  


Harry groaned, letting Louis know that he wasn’t happy. “Louis, I swear to God, if you don’t move…”  


Louis thrust in, hard and unforgiving and then stopped again, buried deep within Harry. “Say it, Harry.”  


“Yours!” Harry exclaimed on a gasp. He brushed Louis’s hair out of his face. “Only yours.”  


“And Madison?” Louis’s smile was positively evil at this point as Harry glared. Louis rolled his hips as a reminder to Harry that he was waiting for an answer.  


“She’s nothing,” Harry said through gritted teeth. “And you know that. Now move.”  


Louis smiled down at him, and kissed him deeply as he rolled his hips again.  


And when Harry came it was not Madison’s name that spilled from his lips.  


It was Louis’s.


End file.
